


Continuation of Ch 28's Paz and Tulata's Intimacy Scene

by MiJo71



Category: Paz Vizsla - Fandom
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smutty, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intimate love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiJo71/pseuds/MiJo71
Summary: Paz and his healer get their second alone time.it's a bit smutty maybe a bit more- as much as I dared to go ( it's a first time writing something like that for me)please do not be a silent reader, I'd really like to hear your opinion
Relationships: Paz Vizsla own female character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Continuation of Ch 28's Paz and Tulata's Intimacy Scene

Continuation of Ch 28's Paz and Tulata's Intimacy Scene

When he rose he knew she was standing more or less in his back. He looked at the black helmet with the red visor and shrug to the Zabrak: “My turn I guess.” A grin tore at his mouth when he let his helmet hang in an imitation of the healer’s brother.

It definitely made everyone present laugh, everyone knew who he was referring to. On his way towards their compartment he chuckled as he wondered what would await him.

He didn’t get far. His healer was standing in the door and curling her finger at him. Sure he would follow this command. He was only with one foot over the threshold when she pulled him in and turned off the light.

She shove him back, using his weight to press the door shut: “You had me scared witless.” Her helmet clanged on the floor.

“Good to know that you care:” He fumbled blindly to lock the door then his helmet followed. It was in the way she plucked at his armour and in the way she kissed him feverishly, she let him know that this time she would be the demanding and passionate one.

But that didn’t mean that he would be all passive. It was a tit for a tat. A piece of his armour, a piece of her armour. It was a messy and mixed pile of blue and red metal that grew to their legs next to their kicked-off boots.

He felt her hands slide round his neck when he grabbed her backside. The husky moan which she breathed into his neck was all he needed. He lifted her up onto his hips and turned, holding her firmly between himself and the door.

It was silly to grind into her, still dressed in their suits, yet he didn’t mind as he steadied himself with one hand against the wall. He was sure they wouldn’t end up there. When he felt her tongue leave a wet trail at the pulse of his wrist he nipped at her neck, just to soothe the mark with a soft kiss.

As she stretched her neck invitingly he kissed his way slowly down to the hollow in her neck. Almost desperately he fingered at the fastening of her suit, he wanted more skin to press his lips onto. He all but tore it off before she helped with by wriggling out.

Being tall and the muscle of the tribe had definitely its advantage here, only with a soft grunt he jostled her upwards and clasped his hands under her backside.

With his teeth he tug at the breast band: “Get it off.”

She laughed softly: “Then stop burying your head in between.” He lifted his head to her voice. Had he really – yes he had. He growled softly: “Let me get at your perfect breasts.”

He felt another wriggle and he growled once more as he felt the friction along his growing arousal, she was doing it on purpose. He barely registered the warm sensation that spread from his shoulders downwards. His sole focus was right before him, right before his mouth.

He quickly rubbed his stubbly jaw over her soft skin before his tongue circled round the areola. He knew his breath would feel warm, even hot on her skin. He just used the tip of his tongue to flick over the hardened bud of her nipple and drew and excited whine from her.

The sounds of pleasure she made drove him on. He pressed his lips round the delicious hard nob and let his tongue play with it. When his teeth softly tug at it her nails clawed into his back.

He moaned and felt the coiled heat in his abdomen and knew it was not only his own. The rolls and bucks against his waist, the way her legs pressed round him told of it.

He wanted to feel more of her, he wanted to feel her skin under his hands. His throaty order came in pants of desire: “Hold. On. To. Me.”

He walked them over to the soft layers and she clung to him with arms and legs as he carefully lowered down on his knees. Even as her arms let go her legs were still slung round his midriff and he just loved how her back arched as his hands roamed along her body.

“Get it off.” Her order was clear and he freed the last holds of her suit. His hands dug under all the fabric and he pulled it lower.

“Untangle and lift.” Short and quickly breathed commands were all they both needed. As soon his lips could reach her uncovered skin he placed his kisses along her thighs and calves. It made her giggle and writhe.

He placed her ankles on his shoulders as his wide spread hands ran along the outside of her legs up to the firm roundness of her buttocks. On the way up he softly trailed his nails along her skin.

She arched more and he could feel the gooseflesh he produced. When he let his hand trail back down and up again on the inside of her calves and further up her thighs he felt her legs slip from his shoulders and fall open.

She was writhing under him when his fingers reached the heat of her core. His fingers slickened as he slipped them along her folds to the sensitive bundle of nerves. He moved them with a single purpose. He wanted her to come undone for him.

And when his brain whispered to him that it was because of him, he grunted at the knot that tightened just below his ribcage. It left him breathless and the need to feel more of it got overwhelming.

He circled his thumb over her knob of pleasure and found the rhythm she responded to. He needed her more than anything he could imagine. He heard her breath hitch as he exploringly slid deeper, entering the slick heat.

“More.” Another thrust into the point below his ribs – she needed him. He added a second finger as he lowered himself at her side to lap his tongue over her nipple.

She was panting into his thrusts and he could feel the walls round his fingers tighten. When he coiled his fingers he found the right spot and she came undone for him – for him alone.

He knew because she reached down and held him in place as she bucked with the waves of her orgasm. He knew because she groaned his name and yelped in pleasure with each wave. He knew because the smell of her sex had become intoxicating and overwhelming to his senses.

He pulled himself up to find her mouth. Her kiss was hungry and demanding and the passion still rolling in her. Her hands were shaking slightly when she fumbled at his suit. Then and again she faltered when his mouth or hands found an especially sensitive spot on her body.

He felt her impatience in the way she made him sit on his hunches and the tug at the fabric of his suit to get it past his shoulders. He hummed expectantly at the annoyed sound when the sleeves got stuck at his wrists.

But the sound got stuck in his throat when she pushed him onto his back and she started tugging at his trousers: “You could be a bit more helpful,” she cooed as she coaxed him into lifting his hips.

He grunted in surprise, with his trousers pulled down to his knees the fabric of the top part straightened beneath him with his hands still stuck inside the sleeves turned inside: “Isn’t this supposed to come off?”

When he felt her hands assessing the situation and finding it to her taste there was a tease in her giggle and his breath hitched: “How can I touch you trapped as I am?”

He felt her body glide upwards along his and the touch of her hot skin made him shiver. He arched his neck when her tongue trailed the shell of his ear: “No need to. It’s my turn, my love.” He let all the annoyance and anticipation that waved through him go into his groan as she straddled him.

In vain he jerked his hands. They were trapped within his sleeves and his own weight kept him from wrangling free, but did he really want to be freed. She didn’t give him time to think when her tongue ran along his lower lip. His lips parted, granting her entrance to her deep kiss. He was panting when she pulled back and felt the heat spread over his shoulders and into his arms.

Her lips felt hot on his throat and he arched his head back, overriding every sense of protection he exposed himself to her passion. His skin tingled where she left hot kisses that cooled when she moved on. He could feel the heat between her legs move lower down his abdomen and lower down his groin. His hips jerked in wanton. But she moved lower down his thighs and as she moved down she covered him with her kisses, nips and laps.

He was a tingling mess of desire when she ran her tongue along his V-cut abs. The heat of his blood seemed to pool there as he felt going more rigid under her teases. Her hands on his hips weren’t a real hindrance but he got the message.

It was hard to keep still when he just wanted to rock against her. But he did keep still as an almost pained gasped escaped him. Warmth engulfed his hardening length and she slowly pumped him. A different kind of warmth wrapped around his head. He strained with a loud moan against the tease of her tongue on his tip. When he felt her tongue slide along the underside of his girth his breath stuttered and a guttural groan tore through his throat.

The tingling sensation deep within him tightened as he held his breath. He could feel her going down on his length and with a strangled gasp he rocked once, twice. A hum vibrated all along his hard cock and almost sent him over the edge. He wanted to feel her, he wanted her muscles to clench around him.

“Want … please … give …” He couldn’t think straight as he felt his lungs straining. He almost missed her moving upwards until he felt the other sort of wet heat. She was still holding his length, working her fingers over his tip, spreading the wetness of the drops of precum before he finally felt his tip sliding along her folds. Her moan was delicate, the sweetest sound he wanted to hear over and over again.

Holding his breath he listened to her moan as she sheathed him into her slick warmth. Her tightness engulfed him more and more. And when she started her rocking he held still until he couldn’t anymore.

They built up a rhythm and their motions became more frantic as they chased the coil within them. He could feel his orgasm approaching and it was a pleasing pain when her nails dug into his chest. His thrusts stuttered when her walls tightened around him and she started convulsing on top of him. With each wave of blinding shock he felt himself going breathlessly over that cliff into sweet oblivion. His last stuttered thrusts filled her deeply and coated her inner walls as she pressed down on him before she all but collapsed on his chest. Coming down from their height he lazily rolled his hips into hers.

The height had them soon drowsy as their pants slowly turned to normal breathing. When she slid off him and lay next to him he cursed softly: “Want to release me, so that I can finally hold you?”

She puffed out a laugh and he just knew that his revenge would soon take place.


End file.
